


Although the Miles Separate Us...

by PhoenixStar73



Series: Snapshots <3 From Me To You [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood is called away on a business trip, Boys In Love, Distance, Fluff, HM500, M/M, Magnus Bane is back in New York, Prompt Fic, They Make It Work, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Alec Lightwood is currently in London for a work-related trip, while boyfriend Magnus Bane couldn't make it and had to stay home.It's only two weeks, and Alec knows this.  But he still misses Magnus.  Then Magnus calls, and it's like they don't have the miles separating them...FLUFF one shotDecember 1990 two weeks after Magnus and Alec move in together
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Snapshots <3 From Me To You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924900
Comments: 22
Kudos: 76
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	Although the Miles Separate Us...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElsaMB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaMB/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Had To Be You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910187) by [PhoenixStar73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73). 



> For HM500 Prompt: Distance and Joy
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELSA!
> 
> As you can see, I couldn't stay away from my favorite universe. It's kinda soon, but I found something to write with them in it. Enjoy!

_London, Four Seasons_

The door flew open, Alec nearly falling into the room -- tired from the day’s events.

The phone in the room suddenly rang, making Alec jump. 

Frowning, he picked up the phone. 

“Hello?” he spoke into the receiver. _Probably the front desk…_

“ _Heeeeeey, Blue Eyes_ ,” a familar voice stated. “Is this a good time? Or too exhausted from running after the author the entire time?”

Alec felt warm all over.

“Magnus,” he breathed. “Wow, this is a surprise.” Alec racked his brain. _Had he given Magnus the phone number to his hotel room?_

He must have given it to him that first day he arrived in London. Otherwise, how was Magnus on the phone now? 

Now he silently thanked his lucky stars he had done so…

“Oh my god, your timing is impeccable! I’ve had the craziest day,” Alec exclaimed, plopping down on the bed, “These events are incredible, but keeping up with all of this is crazy…”

“I miss you,” he blurted out. “So much.”

And indeed, this had definitely been the first he had been away from Magnus – away from the apartment they shared in the Village. They had just moved in two weeks prior…and then his boss announced he wanted Alec to accompany the author to the premiere in London…

It was a great opportunity -- but it meant two full weeks _without_ Magnus. 

One the plane to London, Alec had put on his headphones and listened to the mixed tape Magnus had specifically made for him to listen to during the ride.

Magnus was just so thoughtful like that…

And for a little while, he could forget that it was now the entire Atlantic Ocean which was separating them…

“So how is London,” Magnus asked. “Rainy all week, eh?”

“Yup, the past two days have been hell. Hmm, you’ve been keeping up with the global weather forecast haven’t you,” Alec stated, smiling into the receiver. Magnus was the type to read up on things like that.

“By the way, you’re looking rather adorable for someone running about,” Magnus quipped, chuckling.

Alec’s brows knitted together. “How would you even know that?” he asked, puzzled.

Magnus laughed. “A little birdie told me,” was the response.

_Okayyy…Magnus was known for jokes like that…_

“Anyway, I should go. See you…soon?” Magnus said.

Alec sighed. “It won’t be soon enough. I love you,” he said.

“I love you, too, Alexander,” Magnus said, and he hung up.

Alec hung up the phone, lost in thought. He really missed Magnus. He wished he could have come with him…

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

Puzzled, Alec went to open it.

It was…Magnus, standing there, looking sheepish.

Alec was shocked. “Magnus? What are you –”

“Flew in yesterday. Caught the book signing today,” Magnus stated. “Thought I’d surprise you.”

Alec grinned, his heart suffused with joy. 

“You are amazing,” he said, bringing Magnus in for a heartfelt kiss on the lips. 

_So happy..._

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic "Although the Miles Separate Us... "won't you leave a comment and/or kudo below? It would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
